Moving Out
by moreebo67
Summary: This is a book about the hardships Beca and Jesse endure during their college years. They make a lot of mistakes, some are life changing but in the end they still love each other. (I suck at summaries but at least I gave it a try, anyways the book is better than this summary.) A Jeca Story
1. chapter 1

Jesse's POV

"Beca! Hurry up I don't want to be late!" I wait around for 3 minutes before seeing what's taking her so long "Bec are you ok? I'm coming up there." I run up the Bella stairs, everyone has left for the holidays and Beca didn't want to spend the holidays  
with her family so being the awesome boyfriend that I am I decided she wasn't going to be here by herself and instead spend the holidays with my family, the perfect opportunity for her to meet my family.

I head directly to her and Amy's room and burst through the door "Bec come on." I say sternly because sometimes you have to show her that you mean it "I'm not going." She said not moving from under the covers "Come on Bec, my parents are so excited to  
finally meet you." I say moving the covers down "Why don't you want to go?" she sat up I could tell she had been crying "You don't want to know." she said coldly "I do want to know, just tell me." She put her head in her knees "My brother has terminal  
brain cancer and he only has 2 months to live but that's only if he's lucky. Most likely he'll be gone before the end of the week."she burst into tears "Which brother Mikey or Lucas?" Mikey was Beca's older brother he was a jokester and he always  
made Beca laugh they were best friends since the beginning. They never fought and shared the same interests. It was always Mikey and Beca versus the world, they protected each other and looked out for each other. Beca would always tell me about how  
her parents divorce made them close up to people and they would only talk to each other making having friends unnecessary.

Lucas was the youngest he was always serious. He came three months before their parents split making Beca and Mikey despise him. They always said it was his fault and would tease him for it. He didn't share the same bond with Beca but they got along 45%  
of the time. He was considered cool in high school but he wasn't nearly as careful as Beca and Mikey and had twin girls in his Junior year of high school, now he lives with his girlfriend and 2 daughters he never went to college though and got a job  
as a mechanic. Beca was really close to both of her brothers and loved them dearly.

"Lucas." She said quietly "Oh my god Bec I'm so sorry. We don't have to go to my parents for the holidays." she began to play with her fingers "We?" I lifted her chin up "I'm not leaving you to go through this alone."

That week was hard on me and Beca. Everyday we would drive to the hospital to visit him and every day I watched Beca break down at the sight of her brother but I still refused to leave her to go through this alone.

Beca's POV

January 14,2012 was the day I lost my brother. He had been fighting for a month and passed away peacefully in his sleep. When we were kids I remember telling him that if he died I wouldn't miss him, if only I knew this was going to happen I would've  
never said anything mean to him. He was my little brother, and I loved him.

"Beca are you okay?" Jesse said pulling me from my thoughts "Well I'm feeling how somebody who lost someone is feeling." I said sarcastically "Sarcasm. Sometimes I just don't understand you." I played with my fingers an old habit that I was starting to  
pick up again "Bec i'm really sorry about what happened to your brother, i'll never know how you feel right now. Especially losing someone who you loved and grew up with." Jesse said sympathetically. "It's fine, i'm fine I just want to stop talking  
about it."

"Ok well i'll see you tomorrow then." Jesse said shutting the door behind him. When he left I immediately broke down crying, crying because I lost my brother, crying because we barely spoke to each other. Why hadn't I treated him the same way I treat  
Mikey, why did he have to die. I sobbed all night until eventually I fell asleep.

5 weeks had gone by and I tried my hardest to avoid everyone, I went to classes then went straight to my dads house. I spent most of the day in bed, the only people I would talk to was my dad and Mikey who moved in with dad after his girlfriend broke  
up with him because he wasn't spending enough time with her. Personally I didn't like her, she would tell him to not text me because she thought he was lying when he said I was his sister

One day after my last class I came right home and went up to my room. I knew I should've been studying but i'd rather mope around. I plopped on my bed, curled up under the covers and went to sleep. The sound of the door bursting open woke me up. I jumped  
up annoyed at whoever burst in here without knocking "What the hell Mikey!" I screamed "Beca it's not Mikey." I looked up and standing in the doorway was Jesse and all the Bellas. "Beca we're sick of you moping around." Chloe said pulling the sheets  
off of me "And when was the last time you showered." Stacie said pinching her nose "She's right flatbutt you smell like a dingo farm on a hot day." "Ok guys not the point." Chloe said giving Stacie and Amy the stink eye "Beca, the reason we're here  
is because you've been pushing us away. We can't help you if you won't let us."

"I don't need your help." I said coldly "Lucas would never want you to mope around like this." Stacie said twirling her hair "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT!" I got up pushed them out the door and slammed the door shut. The more I thought  
about it the more I realized they were right, I was a mess and I know Lucas wouldn't want me to act this way. But they still had no right to tell me how to react to my own brother dying. I took a shower for the first time since I found out he had  
cancer, opened the emergency ice cream me and Mikey hid at the back of the freezer and watched The Breakfast Club. I needed this dammit!

Well that's the first chapter, comment and tell me how I did or don't it's your life do what you want


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse's POV

"Well that couldn't have went worse." Chloe said shutting the door behind her. "Agreed who knew she would react like that." Everyone turned to look at Stacie "Lets not forget it was your comment that got us kicked out" I said. "We need a plan. Something that would get her attention and make her leave that house." Aubrey said "Um you guys do know that she still goes to classes right." Fat Amy says. "Yeah but ambushing her isnt as fun as luring her somewhere." Emily says.

Everday after classes the bellas and I have been meeting up in Stacie's dorm to plan this out. We didn't have to worry about Beca since she was ignoring us but it was still fun sneaking around.

"Since when did the plan involve that?" Chloe asked pointing at the paper listing all the steps to the plan.

"It makes it more interesting." Fat Amy said nonchalantly. "Amy we're not putting a raccoon under Beca's bed to wake her up." Chloe replied rubbing her temples. "Ok so tomorrow is the big day so why don't we all go to our dorms and get some rest." I said. "Yeah Jesse's right but i want everyone to eat a balanced breakfast before going to our assinged places." Chloe said gathering the list. "That's funny Chloe you really think i'll eat cereal with fruit or something? Yeah, no i'm definitely eating my usual breakfast." Fat Amy said laughing. "What's your usual breakfast." Stacie asked twirling her hair. "A pound of bacon and a box of donuts." Fat Amy replied.

Beca's POV

This week has officially been the worst week of my life. We went to visit my brothers' grave with his girlfriend, Kate and his daughters, Christine and Emma. My mom came down to visit his grave with us. She's been taking it hard since she wasn't there on his last day. All i really need is for everything to go back to normal.

A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Come in." I yell wiping the tears off my face. "I know you probably don't want to watch them but your mom came by with some home videos she found." Dad says sitting down next to me. "Why wouldn't i want to see them." I ask. "Because there are some videos of Lucas on them." He says avoiding eye contact. "So you think because there are videos of Lucas I wouldn't be able to handle it." I say playing with my fingers. "No Bec its just you and Mikey are taking this really hard and I dont want to show you something that will make you or Mikey break down again. As a father its always hard to watch your child go through something that you cant really help with." Tears glistened in his eyes, I knew he was talking about Lucas.

"I want to watch them." I said still playing with my fingers.

We watched all the old tapes that night. It was hard watching Lucas on those tapes. He was so happy with his blonde hair and his clothes wet from playing in the sprinklers, while me and Mikey played battleships. Watching it made me so mad at myself for not spending enough time with him when we were younger. I will never forgive myself.

"Beca get up you're gonna be late for your classes." Mikey called from behind the door. "I don't care." I mumbled into the pillow. "Well dad does so get up." He replies. "Ugh this is gonna be a long day." I say to myself. "Yes it will." Mikey says banging on the door. "You're not gonna leave until i get up are you?" I ask. "Nope." He says popping the 'p'

Jesse's POV

Everything is perfect. Only thing we're waiting on is Beca with the help of Mikey. 'The falcon has the chicken wing' which is the code that Beca finished her first class of the day. Once i get that text message me and Chloe inform Stacie that Beca is heading her way.

Hours later and our plan is going great Stacie had some friends of hers guide her to Flo's location. "Ok Amy, the falcon has the slim jim." I say into the walkie talkie. Once Amy gets that signal she and Cynthia Rose lead her to the final location. Which is a projector that has pictures and videos of her, Mikey, and Lucas. Courtesy of Dr. Mitchell "Ok Emily bring everyone in." I whisper. Her and Aubrey come out of the bushes with Beca's family. "Ok guys here goes nothing."

Beca's POV

Today has been really weird. I know the bellas are behind this. "Where are you guys taking me." I ask trying to pull off the blindfold. "Chill Flattbutt we'll be there momentarily." Fat Amy replies swatting my hand away from the blindfold. "Ok go on in." Cynthia Rose says. "I turn towards them how am i supposed to go in if i'm blindfolded." They whirl me back around. "Figure it out." Fat Amy says pushing me forwards.

I feel around before walking forwards. A few steps in and a hand grabs my arm. "Oh, who are you?" I ask feeling around this mysterious person's body. "Jesse?" I ask pinching his cheeks "Aww what gave me away." He asks "Well you were smiling so your dimple gave you away." I say poking his dimple. "A lot of people have dimples Bec." He says pushing my hand of his face. "No yours is weird."

"Ok lets go they're waiting on us."

"Who's they?"

"You'll see."

He grabs my arm and guides me to wherever i'm supposed to be going.

"Ok take off your blindfold."

I take off my blindfold and am immediately shocked by everything in front of me. "SUPRISE!" everyone yells. Mom, Dad, Kate, Emma, Christine, Mikey, and all the bellas sit around a projector. "What is this?" I ask sitting down next to Mikey. "All i know is its a suprise and it was really important that i woke you up." He says putting his hands up in surrender

"Ok guys thank you all for coming. To celebrate the Life of Lucas Kyle Mitchell. We have some photos and videos to show for you guys, but especially for Beca and Mikey who are feeling like they should have spent enough time with him over the years." The slideshow starts and a picture of Me, Mikey, and Lucas playing in the backyard with water balloons. I looked at Mikey who seemed to be feeling the exact same thing. Without saying a word we leave and run home to eat the emergency ice cream in the freezer.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca's POV

"How fucking dare they." I say putting a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. "I know! They need to learn to stay out of it." Mikey said taking the ice cream from me. "I understand that Jesse and the Bellas just wanted to make us feel better but stuff like this takes time."

"They're your friends."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes

A few minutes later Dad comes home followed by Mom and Kate. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" Mom yells. "What are you talking about?!" Mikey says putting his spoon down. "I'm talking about how you two ran out when the pictures came on." Mom said a little bit calmer. "Mom, you can't be mad at us for not wanting to watch that slideshow." I say putting the ice cream back in the freezer. "Look we know that you guys feel bad for not spending enough time with him but shutting people out is not going to turn back time." Dad says sitting down next to Mikey. "You don't know what it feels like losing someone-."

"We don't know what it feels like?! We lost our son! Kate lost her fiancé! Christine and Emma lost their dad!" Mom says crying.

"Since you think you never spent enough time with him then you should know that's you guys shutting everyone out is making that same mistake." Kate says trying to comfort mom. Dad glanced at us before storming out of the room. Kate and mom following him.

1 day later

Jesse's POV

I feel like an ass. I should've left things alone and been there for her instead of tricking her into watching a slideshow. "Jesse you can't beat yourself up about this." Emily says crunching up our plan "I can and I will. I should've know she wasn't ready." kicking a chair over. "Calm down. All we can do now is wait her to come to us."Chloe says patting my back "But she's not! She's Beca!" I say getting frustrated "Just let it go Jesse." Stacie says grabbing her stuff and walking out.

Beca's POV

I knocked on the trebles door, hoping Jesse would open it. A few seconds later Benji ooened the door dressed on a cape. "Hey Beca, whats up." Benji asking motioning me inside. As I walked in I noticed how clean this place actually was, normally you'd think a fraternity house would be messy but the Trebles were different, but then again Benji and Jesse are the cleanest boys I've ever met. "Um is Jesse here? I asked still looking around "No he went out with the Bellas, something about worrying to much."

"Did he tell you where he went?" I asked turning my attention to Benji.

"Yeah he said they were going to Chichi's."

"Ok thanks Benji."

I left and drove down to Chichi's. "A club huh." I murmured parking next to Stacie's red Jeep. As soon as I walked in I felt someone grab my arm. "Beca! What are you doing here!?" Chloe yelled pulling me torwards their table. When Jesse saw me his smile disappeared as he got up slowly. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms "Bec I'm so sorry for what we did! We seriously thought you would like it!" He spoke a mile a minute. I shushed him by putting my finger over his lips "Jesse there's no need to apologize, if anything it's me who should be apologizing." I said looking over at the group of girls "You guys were trying to be nice and I ruined it." tears threatened to fall as i continued "But I've learned that pushing you guys away just made things worse for me." Aubrey stood up stopping my apology "I think I speak for everyone here when i say, we totally forgive you and we are glad to see you feeling better." The bellas cheered at Aubrey's statement. "Now that thats over with, LET'S PARTY!" Amy screamed.

I woke up with the biggest hangover ever. "What happened last night?" I tried to get out the bed but a strong pair of arms were wrapped around me, I looked over and saw a very naked Jesse next to me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed struggling to cover up my naked body. Jesse woke up with a jerk "I'm hungry grandma!" He yelled confused. "JESSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I screeched. Jesse put a finger on my lips

"Not so loud please."

"Jesse tell me what's going on." I hissed. He looked up for a second still confused on how he ended up here, when he looked down at his body under the covers his face went from calm to freaked out in a matter of seconds. "What did we do last night?" He yelled getting out of the bed and looking for his clothes. "I think its pretty obvious what we did Jesse! Oh my god did we use protection!" I looked for my underwear. Jesse looked around frantically before picking up a condom foil. "we used a condom so it's ok right?" He asked slipping on his jeans "Well just because we found the foil dosent mean we actually used it. Look for the condom."

30 minutes later we still couldn't find the condom, my bra, and Jesse's boxers. "Where even are we?" I asked looking around at the poorly decorated room "We're at the Treble house, this is Unicylce's room." Jesse's eyes widened as he reached for something "What? What is it?" Jesse held up a condom "It hasn't been used."


End file.
